Academia Especial Shikon no tama
by Ylien
Summary: En una academia particular 2 hermanas viviran una aventura que decidira sus vidas. Esto es un SesshoxKago / InuxKikyo U.u lean por favor y diganme que tal


**Bueno este será mi segundo fic, pero el primero acá esta historia se me ocurrió recientemente así que llego momento de ponerla en práctica… y bueno según al aceptación o rechazo que tenga xD pues será si la continúe o no **

**Capitulo 1 Academia Especial Shikon no Tama**

**POV Kagome**

Hola mucho justo mi nombre es Kagome, soy una chica de 18 años, cabello azabache oscuro, con ojos grandes de color chocolate, con una esbelta pero bien cuidado y formada figura que no daba que envidiar, pero tampoco lamentaba, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y blusa azul oscura debajo de una pequeña chaqueta de cuero y esta es mi hermana kikyo ella es un poco mas bajita que yo, pues claro tiene 17 años, su cabello es negro intenso al igual que sus ojos, también contaba de una esbelta figura, pero algo mas retacada que la mía, ella vestía un lindo vestido lila con estampados de flores que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

Y bueno véanos aquí frente a la gran y misteriosa Academia que sería nuestro nuevo hogar por un muy largo tiempo. Esta academia es especial, si muy especial, pero pronto sabrán a que me refiero. Suspiro pesadamente y avanzo con la maleta de mi hermana, mientras esta mira ilusionada la gran fachada de la entrada. No es que yo quisiera estar aquí… pero no es que tuviera muchas elecciones, aparte tenía que velar por el bien de mi hermana, ya que soy lo único que ella tiene y esta academia era la mejor manera de enseñarle a usar lo que tanto ella como yo poseemos.

_Hermana por favor deja de dar brincos, pareces menor de lo que eres_ - digo pesadamente mientras llevo las maletas hasta la ventanilla de la fachada.

Me sonríe – Ay _hermanita deja de ser tan seria, es que me da tanta emoción estar por fin en esta academia y conocer a muchas personas como nosotras _– acercándose a mí con las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla y con estrellitas en los ojos – _no te hace feliz?_ – me pregunta esperanzada.

Ruedo los ojos, vuelvo a verla – _Si... estoy feliz_ - mientras le doy una sonrisa sincera y la veo rebosante de felicidad, vuelvo a la ventanilla donde hay una linda señorita –_ nombres por favor _–dijo mientras revisaba una lista en espera – _Kagome y kikyo_ – reviso y al vernos en la lista – _ok por favor acérquense a ese lector que ven allí y para tomar las huellas de sus ojos, primero la señorita Kagome y después la señorita Kikyo, Gracias_ – Nos señala con la mano el camino y prosigue a hacer un papeleo mientras nosotras hacemos la tarea asignada.

Cuando terminamos la señita nos entrega unas tarjetas y empieza a abrirse la puerta, kikyo toma la suya volando y corre a asomarse a la recién abierta puerta de la academia. Suspiro – _esto va a ser un gran fastidio_ – digo con mucho pesar en mis pensamientos, al coger mi tarjeta la joven me toma de la mano y me mira fijamente, la miro intrigada – _solo una pregunta señorita Kagome, ¿por qué… etto… oculta su verdadera forma?… es muy bonita_ – decía mientras ponía una hermosa sonrisa, le correspondí – _porque es mejor que no se vea a menos que sea necesario_ – me solte del agarre y al darme vuelta – _Mi nombre es Yuki, Kagome espero que nos veamos dentro de la academia y logremos ser buenas amigas_ – decía mientras se despedía, simplemente asentí mientras iba tras mi hermana, pasando por la monumental fachada abierta de la academia.

_Esta academia va a ser muy interesante… y mas ya viendo con qué tipo de especialidades me encontrare dentro_ – digo casi en susurro recordando a la chica de la entrada Yuki _–¿Hermana que pasa? ¿Has dicho algo?_ – me mira mi hermana con preocupación, maldigo Kagome concéntrate por favor – _Claro que si hermanita solo pensaba como será nuestras vidas aquí_ – digo mientras pierdo la vista en el gran prado que se extiende sobre el extenso camino que recorremos.

Mi hermana saca un papel de su bolsillo, lo lee en voz baja, escucho a la perfeccione por prefiero esperar que me lo diga – _esto dice que al final de este camino habrá una parada donde vendrá por nosotras un vehículo_ – dice con cara de duda puesto que no veía fin a ese camino – _Hermanita esta es la academia Shikon aquí nada es normal _– la veo ella se me queda viendo extrañada, suspiro – _mira… detente_ – se detiene junto conmigo – _ahora quiero que voltees y veas la fachada_ – volteamos al mismo tiempo y para sorpresa de mi hermana no había nada solo el mismo camino y el mismo prado desierto, voltea a mí con cara de pánico – _esto es normal, ahora mira al frente_ – volteamos y allí estaba la parada y un carro esperando por nosotras, a mi hermana casi le da un infarto, pero recobro la compostura rápidamente, a fin de cuentas ella era la que había pedido ir a ese lugar en un principio y había prometido comportarse a la altura.

Suspire avanzamos yo y mi casi robotizada hermana por el miedo al auto, se abre la maleta deposito nuestro equipaje allí con ayuda de mi hermana, avanzamos hacia la puerta y se nos abre, dentro ya no se deja ver al conductor, una manta negra lo cubre, las ventanas también son negras así que tampoco se puede ver al exterior, suspiro pesadamente – _buenas señoritas espero que el viaje sea de su agrado, ah cierto he olvidado que no podrán ver nada, siento decirles que esa medida se tomo porque algunos estudiantes terminaban mareados por el vieja y ensuciaban mi precioso carro _– dijo con un eje de molestia con lo ultimo _– bueno espero que sea de su agrado y que no dejen regalos en mi carro, gracias señoritas_ – encendió el carro y o puso a andar, siento como si estuviera en una montaña rusa de todo lo que se mueve el vehículo, mi hermana esta abrazada a mi brazo, empiezo a creer seriamente que me va a cortar la circulación y terminare perdiéndolo. Por fin el carro se detiene, mi hermana me sienta pálida, pero según puedo oler aun viva. Le damos las gracias al señor y salimos, mi hermana queda maravillada por el paisaje que es la academia, que aprecia más un pequeño pueblo, yo simplemente me concentro en sacar el equipaje.

Veo el lugar, suspiro, veo a mi hermana brincar y maravillarse de todo, ruedo los ojos, vuelvo a suspirar – _Bueno hermanita Bienvenida a la Academia Especial Shikon espero que te sientas cómoda o aprendas a estarlo porque aquí estaremos por mucho tiempo_ – digo mientras la abrazo tomo las maletas y vamos camino rumbo al Departamento de Dirección.

Oh mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Kaede mucho gusto soy la directora de esta academia – decía una mujer mayor que las esperaba en la puerta – _vengan vamos a discutir algunas cosas, a darles sus habitaciones y entregarle sus horarios_- El departamento de dirección, realmente parecía una casa, costaba de una sala amplia, de color azul cielo, el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado, en la parte derecha se encontraba la mesa de la secretaria, detrás de ella las barandillas de una escalera que llevaban a otro piso, del cual por el olor que percibo debe haber una cocina y las habitaciones de las demás del departamento, 2 sofás grandes y mullidos en la pared de al frente a la secretaria separados por 3 puertas, un gran cuadro al fondo con la imagen del logotipo de la Academia de Shikon , debajo del lo que sería una gran maqueta de la academia y frente a los 2 sofás unos largos centros de mesa con 2 adornos florales cada una y unas cuantas revistas para leer.

_Por aquí síganme_ – veo como la señora avanza a la segunda puerta la sigo, medio empujando a mi hermana que aun tenia la vista perdida en el "pequeño departamento de dirección". Entramos a lo que sería su oficina, para mi punto de vista parecía más una biblioteca, porque habían 4 estantes inmensos repletos de libros 2 a cada lado en el cuarto al fondo una gran ventana y su escritorio con un mullido sofá – _por favor tomen asiento_ – dijo señalando los 2 pequeños muebles frente al escritorio, deje las maletas junto a las plantas que estaban a los lados de la puerta y tome a asiento seguida de mi hermana – _bien señoritas que las trae por aquí_ – Suspiro, ¿Por qué ha de hacer esto tan fastidioso?, veo a la anciana que sigue esperando respuesta – _Bueno mi hermana y yo estamos al tanto de las particularidades que tiene esta academia, y estamos interesadas en que mi hermana tome clases en esta academia para poder controlarse y conocerse ella misma, por ende, también me alojare aquí y cumpliré con los estudios aunque no los necesito realmente, porque ya los he terminado _– tomo aire mientras siento la mirada de la señora en mi – _si bien yo sé lo que soy y se usarlo en cierta manera, quiero controlarlo del todo porque eso es en lo único que fallo a pesar, muy a mi pesar, pierdo el control y todos esos años de concentración desaparecen _- Miro a mis oyentes, mientras imágenes de un incidente no muy lejano regresan a mi _– Hermana_ – susurra mi hermana con preocupación sabe que soy orgullosa, pero dejarme así al descubierto no es propio de mi _– Si no me equivoco, tú fuiste causante del apagón de Thousang City, no?_ – dice mientras revisa unos papeles – _Si _– veo sonreír a la anciana – _jajaja sabes que? Nunca pensé que alguien fuera a hacer eso solo porque un chico dejo a su hermana_ – decía la anciana entre pequeñas risas _– eres especial, pero te dejas influenciar por tus emociones tan fácilmente_ – frunzo el seño, pero no por mucho me siento apenada por su comentario, si fue irracional y estúpido – _y tu muchachita_ – viendo a mi hermana, clavo mi mirada en ella_- conozco la especialidad de tu hermana, pero la tuya no tengo datos o información, acaso aun no lo sabes_c? – ve a mi hermana negar con la cabeza – _esa también es otra razón por la que estamos aquí_ – baja un poco la mirada- _no sabemos cuál o cuáles son mis especialidades, estaríamos muy agradecidas si me ayudaran a conseguirlas y úsalas bien_ – haciendo una pausa y sonriendo felizmente- hacer buen uso de ellas con ayuda de esta academia.

Por fin salimos, creo que esa anciana me agrada, después de eso se puso a preguntarnos de nuestras vidas desde que nuestros padres desapreciaron, tomamos un poco de té y comimos unos pastelillos, mientras seguía ese cuestionario tanto que ni nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Eran las 10 de la noche, había que ir a nuestra habitación fuimos hacia la derecha donde nos dijeron que estaban el conjunto de habitaciones – _Oh dios mío nunca llegaremos_ – Dice mi hermana horrorizada por la cantidad de edificios frente a nosotras habían 4 hileras de una sucesión de cómo 20 edificios de 2 pisos cada una, suspiro _– 4 hileras A, B, C, D_ –señalando con los dedos- _cada edificio del 1 al 20 _– detallando el edificio más cercano – _con 4 habitaciones cada uno_ – Esperen miro horrorizada 2 cuartos arriba y 2 abajo contando con las dimensiones del edificio, los cuartos de los estudiantes o eran inmensos o eran muy mal estructurados.

Avanzamos en silencio quiero llegar de una vez a descansar, suspiro A-5-P2-habitacion 021 (espero haber hecho el cálculo bien x,D) al llega a la puerta veo que tiene el lector de ojos, suspiro dejo ver mis ojos y mi hermana también _– Buenas noches señorita kagome_ – escucho al voz robotizada – _hai _– respondo simplemente quiero acostarme ya –_Buenas noches señorita Kikyo_ – el lente viendo a mi hermana - _Buenas_ - dice con una sonrisa – _confirmación de voz pueden entrar señoritas_- Al abrir la puerta mi hermana y yo vemos con asombro lo que sería nuestra habitación, constaba de aire acondicionado con un ambiente perfecto, tenía una pequeña pero acogedora sala con un sofá de 3 asientos una pequeña mesita en el medio, frente a la misma un televisor nada pequeño, una pequeña librería a un lado vacía, en la otra pare estaba la cocina en la misma sala, separada por 3 metros más o menos del televisor estaban las sillas de lo que sería la mesa bar de la cocina, detrás de la mesa estaban unas estanterías la cocina empotrada y al final la nevera, kagome se acerco y se asomo y se sorprendió al ver que en el lado oculto de la mesa bar había más estantes- bien- se dijo así misma –_mañana bajare a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado de la academia_-mientras al fondo de la habitación habían 2 puertas que kykio fue a ver, se sorprendió mucho viendo que una de las puertas llevaba a una habitación con una gran cama, un gran armario, un falcón por el cual podías ver un bello paisaje y una puerta más al abrir la descubrió que era un baño completo con tina. Salió corriendo desconcertando un poco a su hermana y fue a abrir la puerta repitiendo lo mismo que en la otra solo que en el baño había una ducha, salió de las habitaciones y pensó un poco miro a su hermana que aun la veía confundida, salió corriendo cogió su maleta y corrió a la habitación con tina, que era la de la segunda puerta y dijo desde allí – _la tina es mía_ - tirando su equipaje en un costado de la cama, ya mañana lo arreglaría, sonrió mientras corría con su hermana le daba un beso y le decía buenas noches y volvía a su habitación a dormir

Omití el comportamiento de mi hermana, así que simplemente entre en la otra habitación me tire en la cama con mi maleta y allí caí dormida complementa mente. Este había sido un día muy pesado para mí y solo quería descansar porque estaba segura que mañana seria igual o peor

**Bueno… que tal esta? Por fa dejen sus comentarios para saber que corregir o agregar.**


End file.
